


...но так сладко

by 2Y5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Deaphtroat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: АУ-шная и ООС-ная ПВП-шка porn for porn. Смотрите внимательно комментарии автора.





	...но так сладко

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952  
> ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Этот фанфик сконцентрирован на теме инцеста. Оба персонажа понимают, что это их родная кровь, но от этого только больше прутся. Смачный daddi kink, большая концентрация слов "сын", "сынок", "папочка" и "папа". Едем дальше - лактация. Никакой беременности, тушим пуканы, только лактационный физиологический процесс. Обоснуй прилагается. Мужчины могут производить молоко, если в их организме появится достаточное количество гормона пролактина, так что не вопим по этому поводу тоже, я вас предупредила.  
> В конце малеееенько кроссдрессинга. Вроде ничего не забыла.  
> Критика к этому фику не принимается. Продолжаю пописывать на хотелки одного конкретного человека.  
> И если хотите сказать, что я больная на всю голову извращенка по вашему мнению - не трудитесь, я итак в курсе ;-)

_Все_ было неправильно.

Неправильнонеправильнонеправильно!

Энакин быстрым шагом ворвался в спальню и шарахнул дверью, закрывая ее за собой.

Его дочь, его милая Лея предала его! И снова и снова организует и участвует в повстанческих атаках! Глупая девчонка! Вся в мать!

— Привет, папа! — раздалось насмешливое со стороны любимого кресла. Люк. Ее братец-двойняшка.

— На колени, — прорычал Энакин, желтыми глазами глядя на парня.

— Это с чего бы? — все тем же тоном продолжил Люк, одаривая отца кривой ухмылкой. — Ты даже собственную дочь не способен заставить тебя выслушать… — Раздался хрип, и юноша умолк, хватаясь руками за шею.

— Я. Сказал. На колени. Сынок. — Каждое слово, каждая пауза как усиление хватки на глотке строптивца. Парень упал на колени и, все еще пытаясь стряхнуть невидимую руку, пополз к своему отцу. К своему Императору. И лишь когда он занял полагающееся место у его ног, тот позволил ему сделать долгожданный вдох.

— Вот так, сын, ты понял меня?

— Да, папочка. — Одно слово. Даже не слово, а его форма, это ласковое обращение, и Энакин знает — перед ним не первый форсьюзер Императора, не заместитель главнокомандующего, а послушный, сладкий мальчик, его лучший сын.

Его любимая дырка.

Последняя мысль, подхваченная аурой Силы, окружавшей этих двоих, эхом отозвалась в головах у обоих, заставляя Энакина сладко покраснеть, а Люка поднять вожделеющий взгляд на своего родителя.

Это сводило их с ума каждый раз, эта связь, что удерживала их обоих рядом, но и что связала их так, как было нельзя, как было неправильно. Но так приятно — брать и отдавать, учить и учиться, желать и быть желанным. И Светлая сторона шептала в них, что они грешники, предатели крови, извращенцы, а Темная кричала — возьми, делай, ты этого хочешь, значит оно — твое!

И шепот, как фоновый шум, как помехи на самой границе сознания придавал остроту их отношениям, делал их особенными, ведь таких, как эти двое, больше не было на свете — Энакин лично позаботился об этом. И теперь оба они наслаждались этой гранью Темной стороны, этой всевозможной и вседозволенной близостью, когда можно было просто отпустить все свои грязные и стыдные мечты, желания, фантазии!

Энакин дал Люку время отдышаться, расстегнул молнию на штанах, вытащил уже полувставший член и приказал:

— Открой рот.

Юноша медленно запрокинул голову и раскрыл губы, пошло облизывая их.

Энакин без промедления погрузился внутрь, немного подождал, пресекая всю инициативность Люка пощечиной.

— Я не разрешал тебе двигаться, — напомнил он, с силой проводя пальцами по заалевшей щеке.

Люк лишь пристыжено прикрыл глаза, признавая свою вину, и продолжил держать горячий, такой приятный на ощупь и так и просящий ласки пенис у себя на языке, согревая и так горячую плоть своим желанием. В паху у него уже давно вся одежда натянулась, являя миру хорошую эрекцию возбужденного до предела юноши.

Какое-то время Энакин просто наслаждался этим положением, этой властью над собственным сыном, медленно гладил его по ушам, запускал руки в волосы, но потом грубо сжал пряди в кулаках, принимаясь двигаться.

О, Люк прекрасно знал, что именно хочет его отец — сегодня был день «игрушки»: юноша должен в точности следовать приказам своего любовника, подставляясь и делая все, что он попросит, но не проявляя собственных желаний. Да, сегодня Император был зол, и еще одно противостояние ему было не нужно. Скайуокер-младший понимал это и только радовался — он любил эту игру, любил, когда решали за него, когда хвалили, ведь он хороший сын, он послушный мальчик, он умелая дырка…

А Энакин забылся в своей эйфории, ему было плевать сейчас на все, он наслаждался горячей, податливой плотью, влажностью, упругим, поджимающим снизу языком и узкой глоткой, с восторгом вслушивался в сбитое дыхание, хлюпанье безобразно прекрасно растраханного рта, в тихие всхлипы. Пальцами стирал выкатывающиеся из глаз Люка слезы.

— Не надо плакать, сынок, ты ведь делаешь папе так приятно, я не хочу видеть твои слезки… — прошептал он перед тем, как загнать себя глубоко в гостеприимно сжимающую его глотку, изливаясь, наполняя желудок своего дитя семенем. И, казалось, эта мысль заставила еще одну волну сладких спазмов прокатиться по всему его телу, выдаивая последние капельки уже на распухшие губы, когда Император вытащил ствол и водил нежной, еще распухшей головкой по покрасневшей от трения коже. Люк жадно облизывался, пробуя отца на вкус сегодня. Он любил это, познавать _так_ сокровенную суть Энакина, Дарта Вейдера, Императора, своего отца. Ему безумно нравилось чувствовать привкус его кожи, его спермы во рту, мгновенно рождающий воспоминания, а затем и фантазии в голове.

— Тебе понравилось, папочка? — спросил он, жадно всматриваясь в расслабившееся лицо отца.

— Конечно, мой хороший, ты прекрасно умеешь угадывать мои желания, — выдохнул тот, чтобы отдохнуть усаживаясь на край кровати.

— Тогда, думаю, тебе понравится мой сюрприз, — следуя за ним все так же на коленях, сказал Люк, заставляя Энакина заинтересованно дернуть бровью.

— Хммм, ну давай, удиви меня, мой мальчик.

— Ты помнишь, я рассказывал тебе при последнем голозвонке, что перенес на одной из планет Внешнего Кольца местную лихорадку? Так вот, лечение от нее очень простое, но вот от него есть один побочный эффект… — загадочно выдохнул Люк, оголяясь по пояс.

— Сила… — выдохнул Император, глядя на то, как некогда нежные и аккуратные розовые сосочки его сына превратились в опухшие, вишневого цвета горошины с… это что, молоко?

— Да, папочка. Побочный эффект этого лечения — лактация. — Только сейчас Энакин понял, что последнюю фразу произнес вслух. И теперь уже сам Император опустился на колени рядом с Люком, с восторгом изучая чуть налившуюся грудь.

— Но… мужчины ведь не могут…

— У мужчин тоже есть молочные железы, и все у нас там развито нормально, просто в организме не вырабатывается гормон, который вызывает лактацию, — просветил его младший Скайуокер, а потом задержал дыхание, когда шершавые пальцы прикоснулись к чувствительной коже.

— Тебе не больно? — с непривычной озабоченностью поинтересовался Энакин, попеременно смотря то на грудь, то на лицо сына.

— Нет, это… это очень приятно, если мягко… Ооох, папочка… Сила, они такие чувствительные, папочка… А еще тянет…

— Где тянет? Может, вызвать меддроида? — взволновано спросил старший, убирая руки за спину, чтобы вновь не поддаться соблазну.

— Нееет, папааа… — прохныкал Люк, руками пытаясь притянуть любовника ближе. — Просто молоко… Оно накапливается… А молокоотсос такой… грубый… Сила, папа… Пососи их… Выпей меня.

Это было _настолько_ неправильно…

Неправильнонеправильнонеправильно!

Последняя фраза прилетела Энакину сильнее прямого удара в лицо, мощнее ментальной атаки магистра Йоды, возбуждающе больше всего, что было до этого.

С хриплым рыком он обвил Люка руками, чуть приподнимая, и присосался к одной из горошин, вслушиваясь во вскрик и тихое люково бормотание: «Да, дададада, папочка, да, еще, полностью, сделай меня сухим, пааап, так хорошо, Сила, папа, ты мне так нужен, я не выживу без тебя, не выдержу, ооох».

Погрязая в очередном мареве похоти и разврата, Энакин даже толком не прочувствовал вкуса, но, Сила, как же ему было сейчас на это плевать, когда его мальчик весь трясся в его руках, кричал, стонал и всхлипывал, умолял, скребя короткими ноготками по его закрытым робой предплечьям, а потом последний раз громко выкрикнул: «Папочка!» и обмяк в его руках.

Люк просто не мог больше сдерживать себя, нежные губы отца не шли ни в какое сравнение с бездушной машинкой, настолько приятно было ощущать их на себе, настолько большое облегчение они приносили, не доставляя при этом никакого дискомфорта, а лишь больше заводя юношу. Уже распаленный минетом, он не смог долго продержаться при столь новой и приятной ласке.

Вместе с пятном, расплывающимся на штанах в паху Люка, красный туман расплывался перед глазами Энакина.

— Люк, ситх тебя подери, шлюха, какая же ты шлюха, самая жадная, самая лучшая, оближу тебя всего, растяну так, что всю ночь не закроешься, и буду трахать тебя, брать тебя, чтобы ревел, чтобы уже шевелиться не мог, понял? Ты только мой, весь мой, так хочу тебя, чтобы встать не мог, чтобы чувствовал меня в себе всегда, понял?

— Да, папочка, я хочу тебя, всегда хочу в себе, спал бы с твоим членом внутри, ел бы, отчеты бы читал, сидя на твоих коленках голый, и чтобы ты меня трахал в это время… Папа, возьми меня… Моей дырке нужен твой член…

Энакин Силой содрал с них обоих одежду и принялся за исполнение всего вышеозвученного. Языком пробегался по шее, животу, бедрам, вылизал член и яички от уже подсыхающей спермы, обласкал бедра, коленки и ступни, укусил косточку, поцеловал каждый пальчик, перевернул на живот, кусая за пятку, заставляя Люка залиться счастливым, довольным смехом, перешедшим в стон, когда укус пришелся уже на внутреннюю сторону колена, затем на ягодицы, отчетливые следы на обоих наливались кровью, заставляя младшего хныкать от такой желанной боли метки, затем цепочка влажных поцелуев по позвоночнику, укус в загривок, чтобы видно было, а пальцами в это время снаружи разминал тугую от воздержания розовую дырку, такую упругую. И в конце концов поддался зову плоти, спустился к ней ртом и принялся изводить ласками языка и пальцев, растягивая колечко мышц большими, запуская язык как можно глубже, без стеснения трахая своего мальчика сначала тремя пальцами, потом и четырьмя по слюне…

Схватив стоящее на тумбочке у кровати масло, вылил обильно на всю кисть и вновь погрузил пальцы в податливый теперь жар, присоединяя и большой. Люк задержал дыхание, ощутив это дополнительное давление, а в следующую секунду покорно опустил голову на постель, сильнее прогибаясь и подставляясь, раздвигая руками ягодицы, безмолвно давая разрешение.

Несколько раз они делали такое, но все равно это было рискованным, так что, поцеловав Люка в поясницу, Энакин медленно и аккуратно протолкнул пальцы до самых костяшек, а спустя полминуты — дальше. Люк чуть вскрикнул и задышал быстрее, но рук не опустил и никак не протестовал.

Подержав так кисть с минуту, Энакин двинулся дальше, а потом снова назад, желтыми глазами с огромным черным зрачком наблюдая за тем, как нежная алая плоть чуть выворачивается наружу, чуть стягивается на более узком месте, но все равно не сходится полностью, разработанная таким вторжением.

Императора хватило еще на пару движений, после чего он навалился Люку на спину, снова вгрызся зубами в уже налившийся засос и резко вошел в расширенный фистингом анус, с восторгом ощущая, как спокойно принял его сын, как его дырочка мягко обволакивает его член.

Энакин всем телом накрыл более тонкокостного Люка, двигая только бедрами, буквально врываясь в широко растянутую дырку, продолжая кусать одно и то же место, пока на языке не отозвался металлический привкус, иногда с силой шлепая младшего Скайуокера по ягодицам, отчего тот сжимался внутри сильнее.

Мальчишка под ним кричал и метался, просил еще и глубже, просил снова и снова, умолял, плакал, проклинал и признавался в любви, тихонько всхлипывая, причитая на самом пике: «Папа… Папочка… Я люблю тебя, папааа…».

И изливался — долго, судорожно вздрагивая и то пытаясь свернуться в клубочек, то выгибаясь до хруста в спине.

Энакин с наслаждением вновь спустил внутрь любовника, после чего, с помощью Силы удерживая его на коленях, пальцами развел развороченный анус, наблюдая, как сперма тонкой струйкой покидает свое законное место. Люк протестующе захныкал.

— Тише, мой маленький, мой любимый сын… Я заполню тебя снова, ты был хорошим мальчиком, поэтому папочка решил порадовать тебя. — Уложив неспособное сопротивляться да и вообще шевелиться сейчас тело на кровати поудобнее и устроив его на боку, сам оказался «большой ложкой» и вновь с сытым удовольствием собственника устроился внутри растянутого и распухшего анального отверстия Люка, ощущая, как тот восторженно тянется к нему разумом через Силу, как его благодарность и преданность наполняют сердце гордостью и любовью.

«— Хочу быть твоей девочкой… Хочу быть полным тобой… Хочу всегда чувствовать хотя бы частичку тебя внутри», — мысленный посыл говорил громче любых сказанных вслух слов, потому что был подкреплен чувствами, что испытывал Люк, передавая это послание отцу.

«— Ты уже мой… Моя прекрасная девочка… Мой самый лучший сын… Я так люблю тебя и так горжусь», — отозвался Энакин, целуя юношу в макушку и проваливаясь за ним в дрему.

Это было _совсем_ неправильно.

Неправильнонеправильнонеправильно!

За эту ночь он еще два раза будил Люка толчками члена внутри, всегда доводя до оргазма, так что даже на вечернем приеме тот ходил слегка вразвалочку, что, впрочем, было заметно только для острого глаза Энакина, что даже с другого конца зала замечал, как его сын чуть оттопыривает попку, очевидно, облегчая свою участь… или делая ее заметнее для себя, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями, как Император действительно держал обнаженного и возбужденного Люка у себя на коленях, насаженного на его член, а сам при этом кормил его с рук отборнейшими деликатесами…

— У вас очень пылкая любовница, господин форсьюзер, — долетел до Энакина не то насмехающийся, не то ревностный голос одного из адмиралов, вырывая теперь уже самого мужчину из плена сладких грез. — Наверное, еще и ненасытная? — добавил он с явным интересом.

— Да уж, скажу я вам по секрету, адмирал Оззель, аппетиты у нее… прямо-таки императорские. — Люк с удовольствием и упорством самоубийцы дразнил отца, зная, что тот всегда следит за ним, за его разговорами и прочим.

Спустя каких-то десять минут Люк будет кусать пальцы отца, изо всех сил сдерживая крики и стоны, пока тот будет быстро и грубо трахать его, лишь отодвинув в сторону полоску кружевных трусиков, буквально в пяти метрах от собравшихся гостей, укрывшись за тоненькой шторкой на балконе, приговаривая, какая тот плохая шлюха, не умеющая держать язык за зубами, и потом кончит Люку на лицо, растирая головкой белесые капельки по коже, наслаждаясь видом.

Сейчас же бокал в руках Императора с хрустом сломался, благо он находился от беседующей парочки на значительном отдалении, иначе на совпадение это было бы никак не списать.

И все это тоже было неправильно.

Неправильнонеправильнонеправильно!

_…но так сладко._


End file.
